vício
by Ferfa
Summary: O músico e sua mais perfeita melodia. Rodolphus & Bellatrix.


**vício**  
por ferfa.

**disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" © J.K.Rowling**  
ship:** rodolphus lestrange x bellatrix black**  
classificação: **nc-17**  
spoilers: **harry potter e o cálice de fogo.**  
sinopse: **O músico e sua mais perfeita melodia.

**os trechinhos de música são de "bodies", do smashing pumpkins.**

**--**

_love is suicide_

Não me lembro do primeiro Natal, ou das palavras que minha mãe me dizia quando me colocava na cama, ou das aulas de piano. Simplesmente não lembro. Acho que _alguma coisa_ me impede de lembrar, mas quem se importa?

Talvez eu me importasse, se essas fossem minhas únicas lembranças.

Mas há um vício maior do que qualquer outro. Mais destrutível que todos os outros. _Juntos_. E eu tenho consciência que eles são muitos e são todos maus. Vícios não podem fazer bem. _Não podem._

Muita coisa "não pode", mas eu sempre pude tê-la. E disso eu me lembro. Não sempre, não tê-la, mas algo beirando isso. É engraçado como as sombras dançam na parede e na parede se formam os demônios e os demônios têm todos a mesma forma e todas as formas se parecem com ela.

Eu sempre pude tê-la.

Mas não a tive. Não pra sempre. Não a tenho mais.

Não tenho mais lembranças, mesmo que lembre vagamente delas. Apenas um vago odor, apenas um vago som. Uma melodia sussurrada demais para ser ouvida. Mas que eu quero ouvir. _Ouço_. Isso não faz sentido. E eu rio. É engraçado como o único som que preenche essa sala se parece com a voz dela. Se ecoada por quatro paredes mofadas.

Há alguma coisa de ridículo nisso tudo. Eu sinto.

Eu sinto frio também. Eu sinto muitas coisas. Eu sinto falta. Eu sinto fraco. Eu sinto insanidade. Insanidade. _Insana_. Tanto quanto era tudo aquilo, cada toque, cada palavra. Era ridículo. Era ridículo como é ridícula a figura que passa e volta e passa e volta, querendo tirar algo que já me foi tirado há muito.

Aquele pior vício. Aquele vício que tinha nome, identidade e cabelos negros. Que podia produzir qualquer som, que podia criar qualquer música. Minha vida, minha motivação e minha destruição.

Vamos ser sinceros. Eu nunca pude tê-la. _Nunca_. Nunca é uma palavra forte demais, como ela. O vício inalcançável, insustentável, inviciável. Como aquela melodia única e interminável. Como num começo de inverno. Um inverno longo demais. Vivo num inverno longo demais. O frio nunca passa. Só piora, piora, piora...

Bellatrix, Bellatrix... Penso se o frio é por causa da sua presença ou pela falta dela.

**ooooo**

_the crumbled cities stand as known__  
of the sights you have been shown_

Era a primeira vez que nos encontrávamos.

Ela caminhava ao meu lado no jardim sem demonstrar seu descontentamento. Bellatrix sempre foi muito boa em esconder seus sentimentos, mesmo quando era uma criança de catorze anos. Seus passos eram mais lentos que o meu, de modo que sempre ficava um pouco para trás, observando-me com atenção. Eu podia sentir com exatidão o ponto que seu olhar queimava minha nuca.

"Vocês têm um belo jardim", comentei após uma hora inteira de silêncio.

"Prefiro que poupe palavras estúpidas, se não tem nada a dizer", ela respondeu no mesmo tom casual. Era a primeira vez que ouvia sua voz. Não melodiosa, não constante, não bela; um pouco mais fria que o comum, um pouco mais baixa, um pouco mais rouca. Combinando perfeitamente com Bellatrix.

Sorri torto, parando de andar até que ficássemos lado a lado. Então a encarei. Estúpida criança, num estúpido vestidinho de algodão que não combinava nada com ela. Os cabelos presos numa trança frouxa, o olhar tentando ser desafiador, os lábios sempre ressecados numa fina linha...

Um pouco encantadora, talvez.

E não disse nada. Era a primeira vez que Bellatrix me roubava todas as palavras apenas com aquele olhar tolo.

Ela voltou a caminhar, não se dando ao trabalho de esperar por mim. Apressei o passo para poder alcançá-la. _Pela. Primeira. __Vez._

**ooooo**

_afflicted by their dispossession  
casualties of their own flesh  
the empty bodies stand at rest  
_

Meus dedos correram as teclas.

Rabastan me observava atentamente. Com seu tipo irritante de atenção; um tipo _pedinte_. Observava os movimentos rápidos de minhas mãos, rápidos demais para ele, enquanto tentava compreender o som.

"Está muito boa", disse de repente.

Parei de tocar, peguei a partitura diante de mim e risquei tudo o que já havia composto. As notas ainda racharam-se por algum tempo, antes de morrer nas paredes da sala. Molhei a pena no tinteiro, tentando nova combinação.

Tentei novamente. _Nada._

Enterrei minha cabeça nas mãos num gesto desesperado que não costumava fazer. Rabastan tocou meu ombro, mostrando sua preocupação patética. Com um movimento brusco, levantei-me. Encarei seus olhos azuis e lembrei-me de olhos negros. Demorei alguns instantes para associá-los com Bellatrix.

A voz dele soava tão absurdamente diferente da dela. Rabastan sempre foi constante demais. Tentando com desespero povoar a dependência de seu corpo vazio. _Em vão_.

"O que está acontecendo, Rodolphus?", ele me perguntou.

"_Não posso mais compor"_, pensei em responder. Um pouco de sinceridade poderia vir a calhar. Ou não. Não com Rabastan. Peguei o sobretudo estendido no sofá, vesti-o rapidamente e, sem responder quaisquer dos chamados de meu irmão, sai de casa.

A neve caindo, naquela véspera de Natal, era quase poética. Os flocos tingiam o chão de branco com uma pureza insuportável. Uma pureza que destoava tão absurdamente daquela pequena idiota que completara quinze anos.

Ouvi um arfar às minhas costas. Por um instante, um único estúpido instante, pensei nela. Por um único segundo estava crente que me viraria e daria de encontro com os olhos negros. Talvez ela carregasse um presente de Natal. "Para você, meu noivo". Talvez uma partitura, ou talvez inspiração. Não. Apenas sua presença já seria inspiração, e com horror constatei isso.

Com mais horror ainda me virei. Rabastan me encarava com uma expressão preocupada.

**ooooo**

_cast the pearls __aside of a simple life of need_

"Vamos lá fora".

Não era um pedido, nem uma ordem. O exato meio disso.

"Está frio lá fora", retruquei pausadamente, mesmo que não sentisse frio.

"E está sufocante aqui dentro. Não acha?".

Bebi rapidamente o resto de vinho em meu copo. Era o primeiro Natal que passava com Bellatrix, na insuportável casa dos Black, ouvindo todas suas conversas aristocráticas e meio bêbadas, fingindo respeitabilidade. Coloquei o copo na mesa, tardiamente acenando em concordância.

Nunca disse à Bellatrix que sua presença, por si só, já era sufocante.

Ela abriu passagem em meio aos convidados e chegamos ao jardim. Ainda havia neve no chão. Ela escondeu muito bem o frio que sentira, apertando discretamente o casaco contra seu corpo. Por um momento, senti vontade de abraçá-la.

Começamos a andar. Em silêncio, como sempre. Não havia muita coisa a ser dita entre nós. E, mesmo que houvesse, nem eu nem Bellatrix teríamos dito.

Chegamos na estufa. Eu nunca havia entrado lá, mas sabia que Andromeda, a irmã do meio, gostava de passar muito tempo cultivando as flores. Bellatrix esfregou o vidro com a manga do casaco e encostou nele sua cabeça. Fiquei um pouco afastado, apenas a observando.

"Não gosto de flores", ela comentou de repente.

"Por serem frágeis?", perguntei, tentando achar romantismo em sua fala.

"São entediantes", respondeu, dando de ombros. Encarou-me por um instante, antes de entrar. Acompanhei-a.

A mistura de cores e cheiros era atordoante. Encarei algumas das flores mortas por alguns instantes. Bellatrix estava certa: era mesmo entediantes. _Estáveis_ demais. Com uma beleza pura, única e finita.

Ela encostou em uma ou outra pétala, como se quisesse que eu visse aquele contraste absurdo. Seus dedos correram os espinhos, como se fosse apenas uma criança curiosa.

"Você é fantástica, Bellatrix", foi minha primeira mentira.

Bellatrix nunca foi fantástica. Nunca passou de outra sangue-puro — talvez com um fanatismo maior que o comum. Sua classe era incontestável, suas palavras sempre soavam sinceras o suficiente para ser creditada por elas. Sabia se portar diante de quem quer que fosse. Nada que a fizesse especial no meio de tantas outras.

Mas eu nunca me importei com isso.

"Você é patético".

Eu ri, sentando-me no chão sujo de terra. Tirei um maço do bolso, peguei um cigarro, acendi-o e traguei. Percebi Bellatrix, em pé e alguns metros de mim, observando com atenção a trajetória da fumaça, como se nunca antes tivesse visto algo parecido. Esquecida das flores.

"Talvez eu seja", falei, colocando o cigarro entre meus dedos, encarando-a. i_Desde que conheci você_.

"Mas existem piores. Não se preocupe tanto com isso".

E então tirou o cigarro dos meus lábios, levando-os aos seus. Logo o afastou, tossindo.

"Como consegue ser viciado nisso?", ela perguntou. Pensei que jogaria, mas ela fumou novamente. E novamente. "Você é viciado em mim. E eu sou melhor do que um cigarro".

"Eu não sou _viciado_ em você, Bellatrix", menti.

Ela apagou o cigarro na terra e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Sim, você é".

Tomou minha mão, virando-a e trançando linhas na palma com sua unha. "E é por isso que vem me visitar dia após dia quando estou em casa. É por isso que aceita nossos passeios maçantes. Você acha que, desse modo, eu vou ser sua".

Voltei a sorrir. Tola, tola Bellatrix.

"Soube que não está conseguindo compor...", disse com casualidade. Escondi bem minha surpresa.

"Não acho que isso seja da sua conta, Bella".

"... desde que me conheceu. Eu deveria me sentir lisonjeada?". Ela entrelaçou nossos dedos, olhando compenetrada para nossas mãos unidas. Seus dedos finos, as unhas curtas e bem tratadas, a pele perfeita. E eu não soube o que dizer.

"Feliz Natal, Roddie".

**ooooo**

_of the hurt you call your own_

O estúpido elfo me dissera para esperar pela Srta. Bellatrix. Ofereceu-me um chá, biscoitos e reverências exageradas. Senti vontade de chutá-lo contra a parede e perguntei onde estava _minha futura noiva_. Ele fez outra reverência. "Saiu com a Sra. Black, meu senhor. Sinto muito, meu senhor".

Bellatrix estava formada há menos de um mês. Eu a visitava todos os dias, e ela nunca reclamava. Em breve nos casaríamos e eu sabia que, assim, poderia compor novamente.

Sentei-me na banqueta do piano, tocando aleatoriamente algumas teclas. O som falho, como sempre. Quase morto. Esperei-o morrer entre as quatro paredes antes de levantar-me e subir rapidamente as escadas.

Não tive dificuldade para encontrar o quarto de Bellatrix. Era vazio, ao contrário do da mais nova, cheio de bonecas de porcelana, e de Andromeda, cheio de mapas estrelares. Tão vazio quanto sua dona.

Sentei-me na cama arrumada e percorri o lençol branco de seda. Meus dedos pareciam queimar. Encarei meu próprio reflexo na espelho e o guarda-roupa antigo. Encarei a escrivaninha cheia de papéis. Com _notas_.

Levantei-me num pulo. Dois passos e minhas mãos estavam naqueles papéis. Os símbolos que poderiam fazer pouco sentido para leigos, mas que para mim eram límpidos como água, estavam escritos numa caligrafia fina e paciente. Eles juntavam-se de tal modo que apenas absurdos formavam-se. Nenhuma beleza, nenhuma constância, nenhuma música.

Absurdos e perfeitos.

Coloquei as partituras de Bellatrix no bolso do sobretudo e fui embora.

_now we drive the__ night to the ironies of peace_

**ooooo**

_all my blisters now revealed_

Ajeitei as partituras de Bellatrix diante de mim. _Novamente_. Há uma semana estava ali, ajeitando as partituras e ouvindo meu próprio fracasso. Ou talvez há uma década. Eu não sabia ao certo. O tempo sempre foi algo estranho demais.

Era impossível. Simplesmente impossível. Para mim e para qualquer outro, eu sabia.

Meus dedos caíram pesadamente sobre o marfim. Correram todo o teclado e voltaram. Correram novamente, dessa vez mais rápido. Eu sentia Rabastan me observando. Toda sua maldita atenção voltada para mim. E um erro. Outro. Outro. Parei.

"Talvez seja complicado demais", meu irmão comentou. Tive vontade de matá-lo.

Nunca iria admitir que aquelas eram notas roubadas. Que Bellatrix, aquela pobre criança, tinha mais talento do que eu, que passara uma vida inteira diante daquele maldito piano. _Nunca_. Nunca iria admitir que ela era a única que poderia tocar suas malditas composições. Logo ela, que parecia desprezar tanto a música.

Eu nunca a vira tocar. Achava impossível que ela soubesse. Achava que era apenas outra criança vazia, mesmo que mais encantadora do que qualquer outra. Meu erro foi demorar tanto para descobrir o motivo desse encanto.

**oooooo**

_in the darkness of my dreams in the spaces in between us  
but no bodies ever knew__  
nobodys  
_

"Toque para mim".

Tentei esconder o desespero na minha voz, mas ele era simplesmente gritante. Encarava Bellatrix sentada no sofá, com um belo vestidinho, uma revista em mãos. Era quase convincente o modo com que ela encarava as páginas.

"Não estou com vontade, Rodolphus", ela disse dando de ombros.

"Toque para mim", repeti novamente, sentando-me ao seu lado. E ela de repente ficou acuada.

"_Não_. Não posso, nem vou" respondeu com lentidão, milhares de minutos depois. Levantou-se, dando-me as costas e começando a andar.

Ela não entendia que eu _precisava_ ouvi-la tocar. Precisava dar realidade às notas que encontrara nas partituras em seu quarto, aqueles escritos impossíveis que roubara dela. Precisava entender porque nunca antes tocara. Porque _eu_ não podia tocá-los.

Segurei seu braço com força, impedindo-a de continuar.

"Toque", falei pela terceira vez, tirando suas partituras do bolso do sobretudo que usava, jogando-as no chão. Bellatrix logo as reconheceu e então me encarou com desprezo.

"Você tinha a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo quando as roubou?", ela perguntou em tom de acusação, tentando soltar seu braço. Mas eu a impedi, segurando com ainda mais força. Bellatrix, Bellatrix, você nunca foi tão frágil quanto naquele momento em que deixava claro todo seu tolo desespero.

E eu sorri. Enfim soltei-a, fingindo não perceber as marcas que meus dedos haviam deixado na pele pálida, e ela pegou as partituras, organizando-as rapidamente. Arrumou o vestido e sentou-se na banqueta do piano. Sentei-me ao seu lado.

Fechou os olhos, os dedos encostando levemente nas teclas. Pressionou o marfim algumas vezes, como se quisesse testar se ele era realmente real. O som preencheu a sala de forma desconexa. E então ela endireitou-se, concentrada.

Por um momento, duvidei que ela pudesse trazer aquelas notas à realidade.

Estava enganado.

Era a coisa mais fantástica que eu já ouvira. Agudo e grave se misturando, num concerto solitário de milhares de orquestras. Era como uma brisa suave de primavera e os flocos de neve no inverno. Era quente, e então se tornava frio, para apenas voltar a ser quente algumas notas depois.

Os dedos de Bellatrix moviam-se com tal rapidez que era praticamente impossível acompanhá-los. Seu pé apertava com força o pedal, seu corpo movia-se violentamente para frente e para trás, fazendo alguns fios negros escaparem-lhe da trança.

Era intenso demais e me matava aos poucos. A melodia parecia roubar meu oxigênio, me levar ao desespero, para então devolver todo minha vida com tamanha intensidade que me fazia ofegante. Era impossível, inacreditável, incrível. Um odor suave, um odor insuportavelmente suave e logo excessivamente forte, pútrido, repugnante.

Logo me hipnotizei por aqueles movimentos incompreensíveis, enquanto ela pressionava com tal força as teclas que, por alguns instantes, eu achava que elas seriam desfeitas sob os dedos finos.

Uma melodia sincera como as palavras de uma criança. Uma melodia que fazia Bellatrix tornar-se apenas ela. _Sincera_. Não havia mentira em seus movimentos, não havia a calculada frieza e calmaria. E por isso também a tornava extremamente falsa. Mentiras sempre me agradaram.

E quando achei que tudo aquilo passara do limite do saudável, segurei uma de suas mãos, impedindo-a de tocar. Uma última nota morreu naquelas paredes, e então nossas respirações se transformaram no único som, ambas no mesmo tom.

Entrelacei seus dedos aos meus. Ela tentou se afastar, mas prendi-a novamente a mim. E então ela me encarou, tentando sem sucesso parecer irritada. Desfiz a trança mal-feita, deixando ainda mais fios caírem em seu rosto, passando a mão em sua bochecha, num gesto que poderia ser chamado de _delicado._

"Você tem talento", comentei depois de longos minutos. Um talento que eu, um ser fraco criado para ser um pianista medíocre, nunca possuíra.

"Talento? Isso não existe, Rodolphus", ela retrucou, encarando nossas mãos unidas. Traçou com um dedo as linhas formadas pelas minhas veias, do mesmo modo que já fizera outras vezes. Sempre ficava encantada com elas. "Existe apenas _vontade_".

"De fazer algo bem feito?", perguntei, sabendo que ela teria uma resposta pronta para me contradizer.

"De provar que posso fazê-lo". Sorri e ela voltou a me encarar.

"Deveria tocar mais vezes", disse a ela.

"Meu pai não suporta me ver ao piano".

"Talvez porque ele não possa compreendê-la...".

"E você compreende?", perguntou em tom de deboche.

"Sim", respondi imediatamente. Provavelmente o único, porém.

"Odeio tocar", ela disse, como se confessasse um segredo. "Gosta apenas da quebra do silêncio. Do i_meu/i_ modo de quebrá-lo".

Maravilhosa, maravilhosa Bellatrix.

O toque de nossos lábios foi inevitável, mas por algum tempo não passou disso. Foi Bellatrix quem me beijou, os dedos de sua mão livre correndo pelos meus cabelos e sua língua pedindo passagem em minha boca. Ela podia ter apenas dezoito anos, mas era óbvio que há muito já havia sido violada por aquelas notas que reproduzia, notas que lhe faziam perder qualquer inocência que pudesse ter tido.

Ela sentou-se em meu colo, as pernas abraçando meu tronco. Segurei com firmeza sua cintura, como se dissesse para mim mesmo que Bellatrix não passava de uma melodia bela, forte e consistente, tocada para ninguém além de mim. Ela parou o beijo e me encarou, um pouco ofegante, um pouco sorridente, com suas faces pálidas mais vermelhas que o de costume.

Tracei uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço, até chegar no decote do vestido. Seus suspiros eram maravilhosos acordes, que me faziam continuar, que me davam segurança. Desfiz os laços em suas costas que prendiam o vestido, com calculada paciência. Ela gemeu, suas mãos puxando com força meus cabelos. Atirou meu sobretudo no chão, estourou os botões da minha camisa e manchou minha pele com aquela divindade das músicas impossíveis.

Bellatrix levantou-se por para que eu tirasse seu vestido e suas peças íntimas, em seguida fiz o mesmo. Suas mãos pareciam queimar minha pele em cada toque dos seus dedos delicados e o único sussurro que saiu dos seus lábios fez-me ter a tola sensação de felicidade. "Rodolphus...", ecoou em meus ouvidos infinitas vezes.

E então apenas um. O músico e sua mais perfeita melodia, numa harmonia única e patética. i_Dependente/i_. Ouvia a respiração descompassada de Bellatrix em minha nuca, nossos gemidos se misturavam e de repente pouca coisa passou a importar.

Acariciei suas costas, puxando-a ainda mais para mim, mesmo que não houvesse distância entre nós. i_Nós/i. _Logo música era alma, alma era vício. E aquele vício era algo que eu nunca poderia explicar. Queria ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, queria sentir cada parte do seu corpo. Queria tê-la minha, e apenas minha.

Mas alguns desejos eram impossíveis de se realizarem.

_come into my life forever_

**ooooo**

_the lonely nights divide you in two  
the secret sights hide in you  
the tragedies reside in you_

Nossa festa de noivado aconteceu na casa dos Black em uma noite de agosto, com o máximo de pompa que a futura Sra. Lestrange permitira. Bellatrix nunca gostou de festas, nunca gostou de sua excessiva iluminação e falsidade, ou de usar longos vestidos e manter-se sorridente o tempo inteiro.

Ela estava deslumbrante aquela noite, mas propositalmente não se destacava. Deixara o brilho para Narcissa, que parecera nascer para essas festividades tolas. Apenas aos meus olhos Bellatrix estava perfeita, em seu vestido preto e simples e o colar de pérolas que rodeava seu pescoço.

Sorri com uma cumplicidade que não tínhamos quando ela veio ao meu encontro, estendendo sua mão para eu beijá-la. Meus lábios tocaram a pele lentamente e meus dedos roçaram a aliança em sua mão direita. Ela afastou rapidamente, olhando-me irritada, como se todo aquele cenário hipócrita e patético fosse minha culpa.

"Você deveria sorrir, Bella", comentei enquanto bebíamos champagne, encostados na mesa do buffet.

"Francamente, Roddie. Você está quase me convencendo que está feliz com tudo isso".

Sorri. "Nunca imaginou que eu possa estar apaixonado?", disse-lhe.

"Não". Uma pausa curta, como se ela levantasse a hipótese pela primeira vez. "Você está?".

Dei de ombros, tentando transparecer uma possibilidade que não existia. Que nunca existiu. Eu não estava apaixonado, nunca estive. Não por ela, não naquele momento, não por qualquer razão. Mas eu gostava de mentir. Gostava de mentir para Bellatrix. E para mim mesmo.

"Espero que você não esteja apaixonado", ela comentou algum tempo depois, enquanto sua mãe pedia atenção para todos os presentes para fazer um maravilhoso anúncio. "Sua obsessão seria mais confortável do que isso".

"Obsessão é algo doentio, Bellatrix".

"Amor é pior. É incômodo. É dependente. Faria me sentir culpada".

"Por não me amar?".

"Por ter me tornado alguém que se pode amar. Isso não é algo que devo ser, não é mesmo?", ela explicou com casualidade.

E eu evitei sorrir diante do seu tom simples, quase infantil. Bellatrix sempre enxergou o mundo ao seu redor de maneira tão estúpida que chegava a ser fascinante. Nunca consegui lhe dizer isso – e talvez por isso ficasse cada vez pior e pior. Nunca consegui mostrar-lhe o quão tola ela era, talvez porque sua tolice fosse deveras encantadora.

"Talvez valha a pena", retruquei, fazendo-a rir.

"Não, não vale. Não sendo você".

_... estou muito satisfeita em confirmar nessa noite a união de minha querida Bellatrix com Rodolphus Lestrange. _Aplausos. Grande pianista, esse tal Lestrange. Grande compositor. Curvei-me perante a alta sociedade, enquanto Bellatrix enlaçava seu braço ao meu. _Que tal uma pequena demonstração do seu talento, Rodolphus?_

Separei-me de Bellatrix e fui até o piano. Grande farsa, Lestrange. Grande e convincente farsa.

_but no bodies ever knew_

**ooooo**

_no bodies felt like you_

Eu podia ver o movimento suave do seu corpo, enquanto ela inspirava e expirava. Os reflexos da lua delineando a pele junto com meus dedos. As únicas notas que eu poderia produzir. As únicas notas que Bellatrix não tirara de mim. Ela se mexia levemente cada vez que minha aliança tocava sua pele. E eu sorria.

Ela havia tirado tudo. E, agora eu sabia, nunca teria nada de volta.

Mas eu não me importava. Não me importava com o que os estúpidos críticos diziam. Não me importava com o olhar decepcionado de Rabastan. Não me importava em simplesmente não conseguir mais criar a falsa beleza, como antes eu criava, ao tocar as teclas.

Às vezes eu pensava em odiar Bella por isso. Às vezes eu encarava suas composições por horas, sentado na banqueta, fechando os olhos vez ou outra e imaginando o som. Às vezes eu queria em tirar sua vida e roubar de volta minha música, a inspiração para as criações medíocres e encantadoras.

Mas ela era a única melodia.

_love is suicide_

_--_

**n/a: **isso estava engavetado há quase um ano. e me perdoem pelo título sem graça.  
(e o primeiro trecho se passa muitos e muitos anos depois do resto da fic, quando eles já estão em azkaban e tal :D)


End file.
